


A Gift For a King

by MyrJuhl



Category: Alexander (2004)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5929750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyrJuhl/pseuds/MyrJuhl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hephaestion takes care of his king after a battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gift For a King

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The events never happened. This fic is for entertainment purposes only, not profit. I, the author, make no claim through this work as to the fictive characters/ actual lives/ preferences/ activities of the people mentioned herein.
> 
> Written for a challenge for the ARMY 'A Gift For a King'.

It had been a long day on the battlefield when Alexander walked into his tent. Still even after the battle had been won, the king had spent time alongside his men, covered in blood and gore. He’d seen to the sick and dying before his own needs first prior to having his own wounds attended upon. 

When at last, the king returned to his own quarters, his generals followed him. Turning halfway Alexander said, “My apologies, but I need a moment.”

The stab officers excused themselves and bid him farewell. 

Only Hephaestion stayed behind and he was already out of uniform. “Let me help you, Alexander,” he said.

Alexander met his gaze with an exhausted smile. “I’d like that.”

After helping his king getting out of his soiled armour and clothes, Hephaestion carefully checked him for cuts and bruises. Luckily, nothing seemed more serious than he could take care of it, aided by Alexander’s own medicine skills. 

“I’ve prepared a bath for you, while you went and talked to the men,” Hephaestion told him before Alexander got too comfortable on the cot.

“That is so nice.” Alexander already felt bone tired but the bath would soothe aches he could avoid enduring tomorrow. Taking Hephaestion’s hand, he followed meekly to the inner tent. Like Hephaestion had promised, a nice hot bath awaited him. Patiently he hung on to his friend as Hephaestion washed the worst of blood off his limbs before he stepped into the vat.

“Aren’t you coming, too?” he asked expectantly as he sighed content.

Hephaestion smiled that Archaic smile of his and slowly unclasped his chiton. Swallowing thickly, Alexander studied him from lowered lashes. 

The garment fell to the ground and the auburn haired man stepped gracefully out of it. Putting a long leg on the edge of the vat, the general unlaced his boots one by one and Alexander’s eyes followed the tanned leg from foot to groin. 

Straightening, Hephaestion pulled the hair band that kept the characteristic long tresses from falling into his eyes. His blue orbs held Alexander’s brown as he grabbed a soft sponge to wipe his own body down before he joined him in the water. 

Taking Alexander’s foot, Hephaestion put his fingers in between his toes and tickled him making Alexander grin boyishly.

“I treasure when you give me the whole show,” Alexander chuckled.

“I know. That’s why I do it,” Hephaestion winked, scooted closer, and straddled Alexander’s lab. Crossing his legs behind Alexander’s back they kissed.

“Happy birthday, Alexander,” Hephaestion murmured in between kisses.

“Thank you. I never expected gifts, you know.”

“Well, I didn’t get you any,” Hephaestion responded with a smile.

Alexander smirked. “You’re a gift in itself. A gift so very fit for a king.”

 

Finis

20.07.2008


End file.
